Rebellion Era Sourcebook
Rebellion Era Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorami są Bill Slavicsek, Steve Miller i Owen K. C. Stephens. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **The Rebellion Era Campaign **How to Use This Book **Species in the Rebellion Era **Force-Users in the Rebellion Era *Chapter One - A New Hope **Fall of The Republic **The Rise of a New Order **The Maturation of the Empire **The Birth of the Rebellion **A Long Tradition of Service **Aliens and the New Order **The Core Worlds **The Doctrine of Fear ***Tarkin and the New Order ***The Blood and Sweat of Millions **The Ultimate Battle Station **Tatooine, the Desert Planet **Natives of Tatooine **Mos Eisley Spaceport **Generic Spaceport Denizens **Old Warriors Never Die... **The Last Voyage of Tantive IV **Droids **Common Droids **Imperial War Machine **Generic Stormtroopers **Specialized Troops **Specialized Stromtroopers **Darth Vader: The Last Jedi **Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith ***Note to Gamemasters **Keeping the Light Side Alive **Jedi Teachers and Students **Luke Skywalker, Tradition's Heir **The New Jedi **The End of The Senate ***Why Disband the Senate? **The Death Star: An Overview **The Death of Alderaan **Death Star Personnel **The Military-Industrial Complex **The Imperial Star Destroyer **Sienar Fleet Systems: Corporate Servants **Incom: Corporate Rebels **Best of the Academy: TIE Fighter Pilots **Defenders of the Alliance: X-wing Pilots **The Battle of Yavin **The Rebel Storm ***Mon Calamari ***Fondor ***Dentaal **The Heroes of Yavin **The Rebellion Era Campaign ***Setting a Campaign in the Rebellion Era ****Character Connections ****Imperial Entanglements *****Setup *****Scene 1: The Will of the Empire ******Lt. Falto Dragen ******Getting the Heroes Involved ******Cala Worner *****Scene 2: Freeing the Midnight Star ******Looking for a Few Good Heroes ******Midnight Star ******Council at Duro ******The Outer Rim ******Turmoil on Tatooine ******Jun Seros ******Cantina Brawl ******Protection Racket ******Pickpockets ******The Empire Arrives ******Diner of Despair ******Imperials in the Streets ******Sample Droids *******R4-J1 (Jaywun) *******X3D-IO (Exthreedee) *******AX-M12 (Ayex) ******The Protocol Droid ******Making Contact on Tatooine ******Deadly Shadow ******Path of the Jedi ******Gruu Dunrik ******Senatorial Rescue ******That's No Moon! ******The Kilian Rangers *******Kilian Characters *******Kilian Devices ********Marker Ring ********Siang Lance ********Shield Gauntlets *******Using Kilia in Your Campaign *******Kilian Adventures ********Just Visiting ********House vs. House ********Renegades ********The Empire and the Renegades ******The Battle of Aargonar *******Starfighter Battle *******Protect the Base *******Get Away *******Aftermath *Chapter Two - A Dark Time **After Yavin **War and Politics **Rebel Bases ***Larger Facilities ***Alliance Command Center **Imperial Supply Fleet **Rebel Procurement Specialists **Bounty Hunters **Struggle for the HoloNet **The Graveyard of Alderaan **Imperial Propaganda **Imperial Intelligence **Blackhole **The Corporate Sector **Working for the CSA **The Spice Mines of Kessel **Inventions of Renn Volz **Agents of the Emperor ***Emperor's Hands ***The Inquisitors **Prophets of the Dark Side **Circarpous Major **Mystery of the Charon **Rebel Missions ***Sabotage ***Find Tigor Sims ***Courier Mission ***Strike Team ***The Most Dangerous Game ***The Hunt Begins ***The Ambush ***End Game ***Deathmark ***Spotted ***Imperial Informant ***Hunting The Hunter ***Best of the Best ***I-175 ***Graveyard Rendezvous **Adventures in the Corporate Sector ***Espionage ***Sabotage **Kessel Adventures ***The Kessel Run ***Maw Installation **Hand of the Emperor **Facing the Inquisition **A Call of Darkness **Circarpous Adventures ***Circarpous XIV ***Circarpous IV **Charon Adventures ***Stuck on Kayri III ***Otherspace *Chapter Three - The Empire Strikes Back **Scouring the Galaxy ***Imperial Wrath ***Hoth Asteroid Belt **Echo Base **The Battle of Hoth **General Rieekan **General Veers **Probe Droid **AT-ATs **Cold Assault Trooper **Rebel Forces **Vader's Fleet **Fleet Personnel ***Admiral Piett ***Captain Needa ***Star Destroyer Officers **Bounty Hunters and the Empire **No Disintegrations! ***Bossk ***IG-88 **Boba Fett **Slave I **Imperial Trash ***Mutated Dianoga ***Tregoth **Flotsam and Jetsam **Dark Trooper Project **Dark Trooper Statistics **Dagobah **Yoda's Tutelage **Bespin ***The Planet Bespin ****Storms ****Native Life ****Tibannopolis **Cloud City **Heroes of Yavin: Update **Survey Mission **Hoth Adventures ***Tauntaun Roundup **Wampa Hunt ***Squad Leader **Inside Job **Dark Trooper Adventures ***This Is Only a Test ***Capture the Trooper ***Infiltrate Arc Hammer **A Jedi Master **Cloud City Adventures ***Old Friend ***High Stakes Game ***Wrong Place, Right Time *Chapter Four - Shadows of The Empire **Between Hoth and Endor ***Falleen **Rogue Squadron ***Wedge Antilles ***Wes Janson ***Chief **Bothans **Bothan SpyNet **Coruscant ***Imperial Palace **Imperial Center ***Coruscant Guards **Black Sun Crime Syndicate ***Xizor's Ascent **Prince Xizor, Underlord **The Right Hand of Xizor ***Guri, Human Replica Droid **The Vigos ***Clezo ***Durga **More Vigos ***Green ***Perit **Agents and Underlings ***Avaro Sookcool ***Howzim **The Pike Sisters **Jabba's Swoop Gang ***Swoopers **SpyNet Adventures ***Extricate ***The Fate of Pilot Porpu ***The Secret of Supply Depot I-389 **The Fight Circuit ***The Early Rounds ***Gang Trouble *Chapter Five - Return of the Jedi **The Rescue of Han Solo **Boushh **Jabba the Hutt **Jabba's Court **The Rebel Fleet **Alliance Leaders **Strike Team **Rebel Commandos **A Second Death Star **The Emperor **The Forest Moon of Endor ***Getting around the Forest **Imperials on Endor **Imperial Scouts **Ewoks **Ewok Inventions **Ewoks at War **Ewok Heroes ***Wicket ***Logray **The Battle of Endor **Luke Skywalker Update **Leia Organa Update **Han Solo Update **Chewbacca Update **Bakura ***Kurtzen **Ssi-Ruu **A New Republic **Remnants of the Empire ***Imperial-Related Threats **Personalities of the New Era ***Ysanna Isard ***Gethzerion ***Warlord Zsinj ***Grand Admiral Thrawn ***Rukh **Turmoil in the Outer Rim ***Factions at War ***Mos Eisley Mourners ***Palace Break-in **Commando Adventures ***Endor Strike Team ***Urban Assault **Adventures on Endor ***Establish a Perimeter ***Searching for Tammala ***Attack on Listening Post 4 **Ssi-Ruu Adventures ***Enteched ***Hunted ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Hero Characters *Did Everyone Follow The Emperor? *Playing Non-Humans During The Rebellion *The Early Alliance *Lt. Falto Dragen - dane postaci *Cala Worner - dane postaci *The Generationals *''Midnight Star'' - dane statku kosmicznego *About The Duros *Duros - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Core World Heroes *Thel Erelen - dane postaci *Outer Rim Heroes *Wilhuff Tarkin - dane postaci *Bevel Lemelisk - dane postaci *Jun Seros - dane postaci *Tusken Raider - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Moisure Farmer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jawa - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Kenobi's Choices *MSE-6 - dane droida *R4-J1 (Jaywun) - dane droida *X3D-IO (Exthreedee) - dane droida *AX-M12 (Ayex) - dane droida *Darth Vader's Armor *Darth Vader - dane postaci *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Force-Using Heroes In The Rebellion Era *Jedi Heroes and Luke Skywalker *Gruu Dunrik - dane postaci *The Survivors *The Death Star in A Campaign *Star Destroyer Bridge - schemat *Telgorn Corp Assault Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Campaigns and Incom *Vareen Kol - dane postaci *Zandarun Toril - dane postaci *TIE Fighter Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Involving the Heroes in a Fighter Squadron *X-wing Fighter Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Luke Skywalker's Legacy *Aftermath *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Asteroid Base - schemat *Tactical Center - schemat *Imperial Prison Center - schemat *Heroes and Supply Raids *Winter - dane postaci *Zardra - dane postaci *Jodo Kast - dane postaci *Hogun Rath - dane postaci *Illicit Access to the Holonet *ISB Agent Mar Barezz - dane postaci *ISB Agent Govin Thane - dane postaci *IntSec Officer Ara Garren - dane postaci *Blackhole - dane postaci *Singularity *Viceprex Jace Lorrin - dane postaci *Espo Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Spice *Renn Volz - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Vess Kogo - dane postaci *Inquisitor Drayneen - dane postaci *Prophets in the Game *Argor - dane postaci *Kaiburr Crystal *Void Stone *Echo Base-Hoth - schemat *General Carlist Rieekan - dane postaci *General Maximilian Veers - dane postaci *Viper Series - dane droida *Arakyd Probe-Mate Hyperspace Pod - dane urządzenia *Tauntaun - dane zwierzęcia *All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) - dane pojazdu *Cold Assault Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Wampa - dane zwierzęcia *SpecForce Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Rogue Group Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Cold Assault Scout Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Shipyards - schemat *Fondor Shipyards *Admiral Piett - dane postaci *Captain Needa - dane postaci *Bossk - dane postaci *IG-88 - dane droida *The Double Bounty *Bounty Fett - dane postaci *''Slave I'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Mutated Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Tregoth - dane zwierzęcia *Jeremos - dane postaci *Squib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ugor - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dark Trooper Phase I - dane droida *Dark Trooper Phase II - dane droida *Dark Trooper Phase III - dane droida *Dark Troopers in History *Finding a Jedi Master *Qid Proko - dane postaci *Tibanna Gas *Wing Guard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Lt. Falto Dragen - dane postaci *Falleen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Viera Cheran (Chief) - dane postaci *Imperial Supply Depot - schemat *Moff Sartar - dane postaci *Coruscant Guard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Xizor - dane postaci *Revenge of the Dark Prince *Guri - dane postaci/droida *''Stinger'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Clezo - dane postaci *Durga - dane postaci *Green - dane postaci *Perit - dane postaci *Avaro Sookcool - dane postaci *Howzim - dane postaci *Zan Pike - dane postaci *Zu Pike - dane postaci *Big Gizz - dane postaci *Boushh - dane postaci *Jabba the Hutt - dane postaci *Ortugg - dane postaci *DX-Series Droid - dane droida *Lando Leads The Fighter Attack *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Admiral Ackbar - dane postaci *General Madine - dane postaci *Fully Operational *The Trap is Set *The Preducor *Ewok - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Wicket - dane postaci *Logray - dane postaci *Kurtzen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ssi-Ruu - dane gatunku inteligentnego *New Republic Era Campaigns *Ysanna Isard - dane postaci *Gethzerion - dane postaci *Warlord Zsinj - dane postaci *Grand Admiral Thrawn - dane postaci *Rukh - dane postaci ''Credits: *Designers - Bill Slavicsek, Steve Miller, Owen K. C. Stephens *Development and Editing - Bill Slavicsek *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Creative Direction - Thomas M. Reid *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Cover Art - Drew Struzan *Cartography - Rick Achberger *Typography - Sonya Percival *Graphic Design - Rick Achberger *Business Manager - Peter Kim *Project Managers - Amber Fullerton, Douglas Steves *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Interior Artists - D. Alexander Gregory, Adi Granov, Joe Corroney, Randy Post, Lee Bejmejo ''Dodatki On-line: *Bonus Orbital Shipyard Map Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)